Scenario: Changes in Government
Unified, democratic, planetary government The Future of Government will assure to every citizen a better freedom. The world will be more united sharing the same laws. There will be a general government for the world, the world will become a country. Business Globalization will make the world a country. We expect to see a more stable world for wars. GDP - per capita will increase for every humans. Democracy will be extended, tyrants will disapear. Capitalism (Laissez-faire) will be extended. Social Security will decrease. See: Scenario: World Super Nation This is coming true in the early 21st century as the Metagovernment begins to take hold. It is building the infrastructure whereby internet-based mechanisms are the government. It disposes with antique notions of nation-states and representative democracy, instead favoring "electronic direct democracy," where everyone in the world is able to contribute to any government. Some links: cheeseburger * GDP - per capita * Ten Recurring Economic Fallacies, 1774–2004 * World Government * Intergovernmentalism * Electronic direct democracy projects One Point of View In the future, the world will be united as an international government. To be more exact, an international confederate libertarian republic. The government will be so little of existence that people would be able to go for many months before even thinking about the government. People here will be extremely tolerant and equal in this society. However, the government will have just enough regulation on business to keep monopolies from arising and gaining lots of power. In the future, the internet will become so important to life that almost everyone will have several websites of their own, creating an extreme free flow of information. The economy will enter a state of free trade, but it will also be globalized because the government is international. People will be able to do anything they want under these governments so long as they do not interfere with the rights of others. People here will work seven hours a day and four days a week with higher wages than people are currently paid. To keep up with the progress of the corporations of the past, there will be small business coalitions to unite several small businesses into common goals while still making money, and without the tyranny of big corporations. This point by: --J Ebbers 18:38, 22 August 2006 (UTC) Totalitarianism Science Fiction author (and Libertarian) Vernor Vinge has argued that while we enjoy the trends in communications and computing, that we should also note a third trend: towards greater control: "The great conspiracy against human freedom." http://www.boingboing.net/2006/06/29/vernor_vinge_on_comp.html http://www-rohan.sdsu.edu/faculty/vinge/cfp/ The number of ways for ordinary people and groups of ordinary people to destroy, and the access to those means, will only increase. People approach the government, not independent security contractors, for security. As security vulnerabilities are taken advantage of, the public will beg the government to secure them. International government is a plausibility: If not in name, in convention. The number of ways that countries interact with one another (economically, ecologically, politically, as populaces) have steadily increased. If there are enough standard treaties in place, then we effectively have a world government. See also: Scenario:Totalitarianism External Links Metagovernment Intergovernmentalism/International Government Libertarianism Nolan Chart Open source governance Libertarian Party Libertarian Political Parties Free Trade Anarchism Definition: Libertarian Definition: Free Trade Category:Politics Category:Scenario